The Concealed Tale
by MiyabitaYozora
Summary: A story based off of Little Red Riding Hood, and her adventures through different "fairy tales." Not everything is as pretty as we imagined it to be, and the heroes of the stories might in fact be the villains. But that decision is left up to you.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the story of Little Red Riding Hood, or any other fairy tale character. Also, the story was inspired by Lisette from Ludwig Kakumei by Kaori Yuki so I don't take full credit for the idea of the story either.**_

_**NOTE: This story WILL be graphic, concerning that blood and killing will be described. Don't like murders/are squeamish? Don't read. Or, you could try, but don't complain to me about it afterwards. It was your own fault. Also, in later chapters it is rated for a bit of language.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy my first chapter fic! Enjoy~ ^^**_

* * *

So, have you heard the story of Little Red Riding Hood? You have? Well, I'm sorry to say, but it's all a lie.

Oh, stop disagreeing with me! Did you know the little girl going to the woods to her grandmother's house? No? What are you saying, of _course_ I knew her. Or rather, I know her. Don't you dare give me that look, or I'll rip off your head! Geez! The only person who knows everything that happened is myself! Who are _you_ to tell me what's right and wrong? _I_ created that stupid story in the first place! _I_ am the infamously known "Little Red Riding Hood" so you'd better believe me! Yeah, that's right, were you too blind to notice the red cloak and hood?

Oh, I'm _terribly_ sorry, hurting your feelings like that. But people like you just piss me off. I know, I'm _supposed_ to be a good girl, but the tale was a lie, remember? I said that just a few minutes ago.

Why did I produce such a believable story you ask? Simple! To get myself out of trouble. To have the whole world sympathize with _poor, pitiful me_. Because, really, after all I did I can't let anyone suspect who I really am. And it saves me from being put to death… or, _did_. I'm a grown woman now. And perfectly capable of doing everything myself.

Do I have a family?

You've got to be kidding me… What type of stupid question is that? Oh, that's right, you don't know anything about me. Right, I'll tell you if you wish. But you'll deeply regret listening about my bloody childhood. The betrayals that I had to get through, and how I became who I am today…

_One of the world's greatest assassins._

Be warned, not everything ends in "happily ever after." In fact, every story you have heard up until now, you know, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, blah blah blah, disregard. I was there, present in just about each story. And I'll have you know that the line between good and evil is so thin, that they merge together.

* * *

_**A/N: Ahaha… I can't seem to stray away from dark fanfictions yet, can I? Ah well, can't complain. I have no idea how long this story will be, but depending on the reviews and popularity, it might get pretty long. I'll probably end up doing four chapters (including this one) if it doesn't do so well (though I really hope it does!).**_

_**Anyways, it may have started off slow, but this is just the Prologue of **__**The Concealed Tale**__** and I hope you still enjoyed it! Please comment (no flaming though! Nobody likes those, and if you didn't like it in the first place, why read the whole thing?), constructive criticism is deeply loved and appreciated, especially for a newbie such as me. I… I really do hope that it turned out fine though… o.0 **_

_**Ummm… if you feel that this has the wrong rating, please tell me and I'll change it (please be nice about it though).**_


	2. Ch 1 The True Story

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the story of Little Red Riding Hood, or any other fairy tale character. Also, the story was inspired by Lisette from Ludwig Kakumei by Kaori Yuki so I don't take full credit for the idea of the story either.**_

_**NOTE: This story WILL be graphic, concerning that blood and killing will be described. Don't like murders/are squeamish? Don't read. Or, you could try, but don't complain to me about it afterwards. It was your own fault. Also, is rated for a bit of language.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy my first chapter fic! Enjoy~ ^^**_

* * *

Once upon a time, I was known as Arilda, or, Ada. Sometimes they would even call me Little Schneeflocke. Where did the "red riding hood" come from? You'll find out soon enough.

My hooded cloak was white, as pure as snow to reflect my innocence and naivety. That's what children are to adults, they have no knowledge of the world, aren't capable of doing evil as adults are. Our minds aren't as corrupt, and we are overly optimistic.

I'll agree with the insanely optimistic part. But I, for one, was so very different from the rest. I just suppose that my parents thought that the white would rub some of its goodness in me. Vanity was my sole crime, it was what started this whole mess. Though, if I had gotten taken care of properly instead of being treated like the ruler of the universe, then it probably could have been stopped. Although vain, I was incredibly insecure and mistrustful. Actually, paranoid seems to be a better description of how I was. Yes, I believed that everyone else was so inferior to me, that I was the most beautiful girl in the village, that I believed everyone was out to kill me, sell me off into hard labor. It took months of planning once everyone starting acting distant towards me and this thought appeared into my mind. But eventually, I came up with something to take out the whole village. To save myself.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Ada, dear, would you mind setting up the table?" My mother was a nice woman, pretty and petite. Dedicated to her role as a wife. "Your father should be coming back home soon, and he expects supper to be ready."_

"_But mother, didn't you hear that the mines had collapsed? Many of the workers were inside. What if papa was inside?" I had obtained dynamite, lots of it. During the night I had snuck around and planted the explosives in every part of town. No one would make it out alive. Just like every single miner had died by my hands. Which was why my cloak was hidden in my room. _

_There were a few bloodstains on it._

"_Don't be silly. Those are just rumors going around. He'll come back safely." Grownups could be just as naïve as children. Especially when they were in love. It was because of my parents that I didn't want to get close to anyone. To become like my mother seemed absolutely disgusting. She, who couldn't think for herself, who had to ask for my father's approval to do anything._

_Now, the sun was setting and my mother was getting frantic, the food was getting cold and I was hungry. "Can we eat now mama? I'm hungry…"_

"_No, we'll wait until he comes back. Keep quiet child." She snapped, glaring at me like an animal protecting its territory. My mouth opened to speak again, but she only growled at me, a warning to stay silent. This would happen until the day we died from starvation. And it was then that I broke._

_With her back turned towards me, her stormy blue-grey eyes gazing out towards the same colored clouds, towards the bright setting sun, her hair the same color as that of a tree trunk pulled back into a bun, I grabbed her cutting knife. A present she had gotten from my father when they were newlyweds. She must have been so happy, knowing that she died with something her beloved had given her, not to mention also by the creation of that love._

_Curiously, my crystal blue eyes trailed after that streak of red that ran down her neck where the metal pierced the soft flesh. Her squeal of shock was ignored, and the wound only widened as she turned around to face me. It was strange, her eyes seemed to match the blackness of the clouds outside. Before, I remembered them being as blue as the sky. When had the change occurred? It didn't matter, though. Her body soon tumbled to the ground, the life draining out of her with each droplet of blood that fell onto the floor or was sucked up by her clothing. The blood on her leaf green dress looked horrible, ugly when compared to the blood I found on my cloak._

_Surprisingly, her body was still warm, though I had made sure she was dead. Thrusting the knife into her heart, making more blood spill out, just to make sure. Quickly, I ran to my room and put on my cloak, wiping the blade of the knife clean with it. It was my only weapon, and I could not make myself seem suspicious. I had to play the part of an innocent victim._

_With everyone inside their houses safe and sound, I had spread the gunpowder to each explosive (after I had eaten, of course). Taking a torch, the gunpowder continued falling, making a path after me as I made my escape. Sitting down on the hill which overlooked the pitiful place. The trail was set on fire. How peaceful the place looked. It sickened me, really it did. I didn't quite understand how people like that managed to be so tranquil. How they could pretend as if nothing was wrong. Something was wrong!_

_Getting up with a 'humph,' I marched away, hearing the blast and seeing the burst of, what seemed like sunlight, reflect off the trees in front of me._

_Now, I was heading off to grandmother's house. She was an old lady that I didn't have to worry about killing me. Besides, the elder woman liked me. She would surely take pity on me if I explained that my whole village had been ambushed and only I was the one who had escaped so far._

-----------------------------------------------

And so, the rest of the story from here is the same. I went through the woods, met a wolf who asked where I was heading off to. Although, he warned me not to go to my grandmother's house, but instead go to the nearest town. Of course, I laughed it off as if it were nothing. Who would trust a _wolf_ of all things?

A different wolf, however, dressed up as my grandmother, tried to fool me so that I could be eaten. With my knife, I killed the beast, terrorized at the fact that I was so close to dying.

-----------------------------------------------

_Grandmother came in just minutes after the killing. Blood was splattered all over the walls, my cloak gaining even more crimson color to it. I was out of breath, breathing heavily, collapsed on the ground near the fallen wolf's body. Overjoyed at hearing the door open, I was just about to spring up and hug the old woman. Yet, I was too tired to do such a thing. I hadn't enough energy to do such a thing._

"_Ada?! What… you're __**still**__alive?! Damn wolf couldn't do a thing!" Her face wrinkled even more as she stared at me, disbelief being erased from her expression. Hate seemed to fill her being._

_I had forgotten, the wolves were under her companions. I was horrified, she knew my secret! What I had done! And by the looks of it, __**she**__ was actually trying to kill me!_

_The end was near, I could feel it. My energy wasted as I sat haplessly on the bloodied carpet. My mind whirled around, trying to find an answer to get out of this situation. But that wolf, the one who warned me, had barged in, teeth bared as he leapt towards the old lady._

"_Why?! You protect this demon over me?!" I was hurt by this comment of hers, it gave me enough energy to stand, and I plunged the piece of metal into her chest as well. I smiled, though it felt cold and emotionless, full of hatred. I hated her for trying to kill me. She deserved this just as much as the rest of the town did._

"_I'll tell you why. Because the old no longer serves any purpose in this world!" Ripping my weapon back out, she shrieked, her hands grasping out to strangle me but only grasping the cloth of my cloak. My cloak, which started absorbing even more blood._

"_Thank you for helping m--…" I was going to thank the beast that stepped in to save me, especially with so many risks at stake if he had failed, but he had left. And I was alone in that room of death. Staring up at the ceiling, I tried to will my tears away. So much had happened in so little time. And now, I had no relatives. Or at least none that I knew of. What was a child of only eleven supposed to do?_

-----------------------------------------------

And that was when he came in. The hunter. He had heard noises coming from the direction where the house was and decided to investigate. Seeing the scene of the crime, he had assumed that my grandmother had given up her life to kill the wolf for my sake. With that, he asked if I had any relatives to go to, which I said no, and he asked if I would like to live with him. Being that I had nowhere to go or any idea what to do, I agreed and followed him.

For two more years I lived with him, trained under the hunter. I learned how to shoot guns, use knives, he taught me how to hunt like a man, and I was treated as a boy. Not that I minded. It was all very interesting, and killing was nothing that made me sick or shocked.

However, at the end of my stay, he couldn't turn a blind eye to my being a woman.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Arilda, put the gun down. You could shoot someone with that." As if I didn't know that already. But he was being cautious, holding his hands up in submission as if it would calm me down any. No, it just further enraged me._

"_Yeah, that's the point of it being pointed at you and that other man. I can't believe you would sell me off! What did I ever do to you? I helped out, and you do this to me?" What in the world had been on his mind when he started advertising that he had a woman for sale? Did he seriously think that __**I**__ would accept something like that? It only proved that men were idiots._

"_I have nothing against you personally it's just that I needed the money. Keeping you isn't very easy. Besides, you'll live a much more comfortable life with the man here." Persuasion was his forte._

"_I refuse." The trigger was pulled, and the riffle emptied out a few bullets, making me feel a bit more relieved. I didn't have to put up with being sold and because we were still out in the woods, nobody would know that it was me who killed them. In fact, the only one who knew I was a murderer was me… and the beast. Until that moment, I had forgotten about him. I doubted that we would meet again, but it was because of him that I was still able to live and fight to survive._

_The next day, I packed up everything I needed and travelled to the nearest town. I had a map and compass with me, so that I wouldn't get lost. From there, I would have to find a job so that I might get food and a roof over my head. Of course, I knew the exact job I wanted to do._

_I wanted to kill people._

* * *

_**A/N: Wheee, chapter 1~ Or… yeah, chapter 1 is done! :'D Hopefully it turned out well, I feel like I kinda rushed it. . But, that's what I get for doing the Prologue and chapter 1 in one sitting… Oi… I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 2, though I'll try and have it up by next week. And remember! If you want this to continue, review! Anonyms reviews are welcomed as well. :3 **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of **__**The Concealed Tale**__**! Again, please comment but leave no flames, however constructive criticism is deeply loved and appreciated! Flamers have no home here. If all you're going to do is complain, why even bother reading all of it? D: What's the difference between constructive criticism and flaming you ask? In flaming you have nothing good to say, whereas in constructive criticism you say something good about the work (usually) and then say what the person needs to/should improve on.**_

_**I'll announce it again, but if you feel that this has the wrong rating, please tell me and I'll change it.**_


End file.
